Arrebato
by Lady Darkwitch
Summary: Soi Fong aprenderá que todos tenemos en algún momento un arrebato que puede significar un cambio drástico.


**Disclaimer: **Todo el universo de Bleach, y sus personajes, pertenecen a Tite Kubo, lo cual quiere decir que nada me pertenece salvo la historia.

* * *

**ARREBATO.**

El teniente de la segunda división retrocedió un par de pasos tras entrar en el despacho de su capitana. Sólo necesitó dos segundos para saber que lo mejor sería no encontrarse allí en ese momento. No obstante, la chica lo oyó entrar y lo instó a aproximarse. El hombre tragó saliva. La cantidad de folios que su capitana sostenía con visible asco en una mano, le hizo una idea del motivo por el cual le había llamado, pero no llegó a razonarlo completamente. Se acercó con cautela.

- Omaeda. - Pronunció entre dientes la chica con el rostro pétreo.

- ¿Sí, Taichou? - Habló temeroso.

- ¿Qué se supone que es esto? - Escupió entre dientes a la vez que agitaba un puñado de folios en su mano.

- Los informes. - Aclaró con duda.

- ¡Eso ya lo veo! - Vociferó. - Me refiero a el motivo que explique el estado tan lamentable en el que están. - Exigió saber con ira.

- Pues... - Tartamudeó intentando pensar una excusa creíble, pero el aura que surgía de la chica era tan terrorífica que se lo impedía. Estaba más preocupado por su vida.

- Están llenos de restos de comida. - Mencionó observando dichos papeles con asco.

- A decir verdad... - Trató de explicarse.

- Incluso uno tiene un mordisco. - Interrumpió atónita, señalando dicho informe.

- Ah, eso ha sido porque... - Habló para esclarecer la duda de la capitana.

- No quiero saberlo, ahórrate los detalles de la explicación. - Sentenció malhumorada.

- V-vale. - Accedió creyendo que podría salir airoso.

- ¿Y qué se supone que es ese líquido? - Preguntó más para sí que para su interlocutor.

- Sirope de... - Ante la furibunda mirada de la menuda chica se cayó. - Era una pregunta retórica. - Se respondió cabizbajo. Ahora sí que no saldría de allí.

- Bueeenas. - Saludó Yoruichi al entrar en el despacho con absoluta confianza.

- Yoruichi-sama. - Pronunció algo cohibida la joven capitana.

- Eh... - Omaeda tuvo que hace un gran esfuerzo mental para asimilar el cambio tan drástico que dio su capitana. Por lo que no prestó atención a cuando habló.

- Tú, vuelve a hacer tu trabajo y hazlo bien. - Ordenó con el ceño fruncido.

- S-sí, Taichou. - Se apresuró a decir.

- Qué estricta eres. - Comentó Shihouin con desgana.

- … - La chica sólo abrió la boca, atónita.

- Date un respiro. - Continuó, ignorándola.

- ¿Que me dé un respiro? - Repitió conteniendo a duras penas las ganas que tenía de golpear algo.

- Sí, lo estás haciendo bien. Así que relájate. - Ante las últimas palabras de la esbelta mujer morena, Omaeda dio varios pasos hacia atrás aprovechando que la atención de su capitana se centraba en su interlocutora. Aquella mirada por parte de la menuda chica no auguraba nada bueno.

- ¿¡Cómo que me de un respiro!? - Preguntó exaltada.

- … - Ante esto, Yoruichi la miró sorprendida. Era la primera vez que se dirigía a ella de esa forma.

- Esos informes deberían haber sido entregados esta mañana, pero debido a la incapacidad de Omaeda para realizar dos cosas al mismo tiempo, salvo que sean comer y caminar y dudo de hasta eso, tiene que volver a realizarlos. No me vengas a decir cómo debo tratar a mis subordinados o llevar el escuadrón, porque te recuerdo que tú dejaste de ser parte de él de forma voluntaria. - Escupió con rabia.

- … - Shihouin permaneció frente a ella. Escrutándola con la mirada, casi como si la analizara.

- Y ahora, - Se giró hacia su teniente, que tembló ligeramente ante aquella visión aterradora de la chica. - Omaeda, vete y haz de nuevo las informes. Los quiero aquí en una hora y, te lo advierto, la segunda división necesitará un nuevo teniente si te atreves a meter la pata o a delegar en alguien más tu trabajo. - Ordenó con tono autoritario. El hombre casi tropezó al salir de forma atropellada del despacho.

- ¿La capitana de la segunda división no me ordenará nada? - Preguntó Yoruichi de forma sugerente a la vez que se mordía un poco el labio inferior. Soi Fong la observó. Después se giró de nuevo para darle la espalda

- Lárgate. - Fue lo único que dijo.

- Está bien. - Concedió, sorprendiendo a la chica.

Justo como dijo, la esbelta mujer morena se marchó sin objetar nada. La actual capitana de la segunda división se dejó caer en el asiento que estaba junto al escritorio. Respiró hondo varias veces intentando calmarse. No obstante, al estar sola en en el despacho y percatarse de todo lo que acababa de pasar y decir. Se llevó las manos al rostro.

- ¿Pero qué he hecho? - Se preguntó con pánico tras analizar lo sucedido.

Varias horas después, Soi Fong aún permanecía en el despacho. Se había mantenido ocupada lo que restaba de día. Lo que más le preocupaba era que Yoruichi no había vuelto a aparecer. Suspiró por enésima vez en el día. Al menos, Omaeda le había llevado los informes y esa vez bien hechos. Se levantó dispuesta a tomarse un descanso.

Salió del despacho con rumbo a su habitación. Cuando le faltaban algunos pasillos para llegar hasta allí, se topó de frente con Yoruichi. La capitana tuvo una especie de ataque de pánico y se quedó paralizada. Miró hacia el suelo, sonrojada. Por su parte, la esbelta mujer morena sonrió de forma felina.

- Yoruichi-sama... - Pronunció tardamudeando. Shihouin utilizó el shunpo ante la perpleja mirada de la chica.

- Nee, Soi Fong, ¿no tienes nada que decirme? - Susurró contra el oído de Soi Fong, tras abrazarla, ganándose un escalofrío por su parte.

- No. - Trató de controlar el temblor en su voz.

- ¿Segura? - Cuestionó enarcando una ceja.

- Sí. - Sentenció de manera firme.

- ¿Ni siquiera respecto a lo sucedido esta mañana en tu despacho de capitán? - Preguntó de forma sugerente mientras rozaba su nariz contra el cuello de la chica, para que ésta se relajase.

No obstante, la tozuda capitana no estaba dispuesta a ceder, en esa ocasión. De un fugaz movimiento se liberó del abrazo de Shihouin y sujetó las muñecas de la morena a la altura de su cabeza. Dieron un par de tambaleantes pasos, en un intento por evitar la caída por el brusco movimiento y la espalda de la esbelta mujer morena acabó chocando con la pared. Soi Fong la inmovilizó y la miró desafiante. Yoruichi sonrió de medio lado. Era su forma de declarar que aceptaba el reto.

La actual capitana de la segunda división, en un arrebato de hormonas, valor y seguridad, se aproximó al rostro de Shihouin y la besó. Yoruichi se sorprendió por la acción llevada a cabo por la chica y tardó en reaccionar debido a la insospechada dulzura de aquél beso. Soi Fong marcaba el ritmo a seguir y ella lo seguía encantada. Por una vez, no tenía que hacerla sonrojar o molestarla con algo para luego acercarse y acariciarle el pelo y así, tener una excusa para tocarla.

Soi Fong acarició con su lengua el labio inferior de Yoruichi, pidiendo permiso para entrar. Shihouin abrió la boca, sintiendo cómo se introducía en ella el húmedo músculo de la actual capitana de la segunda división. Cuando sus lenguas se rozaron sintió como la chica la agarraba con mucha más fuerza de las muñecas. Se besaron con pasión e intensidad. Al separarse, por la necesidad de tomar aire. Se miraron a los ojos.

- Yoruichi-sama. - Susurró contra los labios de la morena.

- ¿Me vas a soltar? - Le preguntó de forma sugerente. - ¿O la capitana de la segunda división planea robarme otro beso? - Cuestionó en tono inocente.

- Ah... ¿qué? - Inquirió confundida y aún más sonrojada.

- Si es igual o mejor que el anterior no me quejaré. - Dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior y mirando de forma significativa a la chica.

- Así será. - Aseguró confiada y volvió a besarla.

Poco le importó que estuvieran en medio de un pasillo, que alguien se topara con ellas o que las vieran. Lo único que tenía la atención de la capitana era Shihouin. Por su parte, Yoruichi no salía de su asombro. Le gustaba que Soi Fong hiciera todo lo que ella le decía. No obstante, que la joven se mostrara de aquella forma le encantaba por lo que se dejó hacer, al menos, por una vez.

* * *

Bueno, aquí otro pequeño YoruSoi. Debido al comentario de **ushiomurasame** donde me decía que le gustaría ver la faceta tachi de Soi, me pregunté cómo hacer que ésta surgiera y pensé que el único motivo que le llevaría a ser así sería el trabajo.

Críticas, comentarios y/o dudas ya sabéis.

Matta ne.


End file.
